In recent years, ceramics, in particular, zirconia ceramics which exhibit relatively high wear resistance and toughness, have been used as materials for cutting tools such as kitchen knives (see Patent Literatures 1, 2, and the like). There has been a demand in recent years for ceramic cutting tools to exhibit longer lasting sharpness.